The Doll Maker's House
by ReturnToSender
Summary: He then moved in the last couple millimeters, eyes drifting closed, sealing their mouths in a kiss. It tasted like Sunshine and something he hadn’t drunk in a very long while. Something sweet and at the very edge of his senses. S&N.
1. Chapter 1

_The Doll Maker's House_

He wasn't exactly crazy. Oh, he knew what the neighbor kids whispered about him - cutting up little dogs and stray cats to put in his freezer, eating lean cuisine for dinner every night, wearing women's high heels - but that was merely speculation. Certainly not fact.

Even though there was something to be said about the mood of a rumor, which, on occasion, built from a grain of truth.

Naruto just didn't _like _to be away from his dolls and delicate puppets he created. They were family. One didn't just abandon family if one could help it. The sea of happy, sad or even expressionless faces would stare at him, imploring him with their painted eyes not to just up and leave, but to continue on in their numbers. Everyone else had left him, but his little guys, his precious masterpieces, they would remain - and it was that thought which gave him the peace to rest easy at night, and begin work again in the morning.

Sometimes - yes, Naruto would admit it - he yearned for the happy voices and faces he would often see outside his window, but the feeling would only last a moment before fading away, and he returned to his tiny brushes. Bright, excitable paint.

It wasn't so bad. The lovingly carved dolls would speak to him in his lonelier hours and encourage him not to take a scraper knife to his wrists. They were family, after all.

Tongue peeking from the corner of his mouth, Naruto finished the last detail of a puppet he'd been working on. He grinned with satisfaction. "I think I'll call you Tsunade."

000

"Dude, hey, you sure you wanna do this? I mean, I was only kiddin' with the dare shit..."

Sasuke deftly flicked his ashes onto the sidewalk, ignoring his nervous friend and careful to avoid the tips of his brand new trainers. He'd worked like a mad man that summer to have a couple bucks in his pocket for the fall, and he wasn't about to waste it now - especially not over a bad habit he was trying hard to drop. Really hard.

He turned his head, and regarded Kiba with a decidedly bored expression. "Come on man, stop being such a fucking pussy."

The boy flashed his white teeth in a nasty snarl, red tribal tattoos huffing and puffing on his flushed cheeks. It was obvious he was quite upset, but then again, Kiba tended to get grumpy over something as stupid as the end of his favorite T.V. show. "Yeah, fuck you J-rock wannabe."

Oh, now that was fucking _low_. Sasuke had his hand wrapped around the collar of his friend's t-shirt in an instant, and was about to knock his block off, when the calm voice of reason decided to butt in. A very high-pitched and _girly_ voice of reason. "Oh, quit it you two shit-heads! Sasuke, you gonna do this or not?"

Ino really was an annoying pig head. Snapping her hideously multi-colored gum and tapping a chunky black boot, she glared at them from her spot next to Neji. As for Neji, he only smirked and draped a friendly arm around the bitch, apparently trying to loosen her up. He casually shook away a longish strand of dark hair dangling in front of his eyes.

Sasuke just snorted at them. Neji was an idiot and so was Ino. Blowing a puff of smoke into Kiba's face, Sasuke released him and - leaning down - snubbed out his cigarette on the sidewalk.

"Yes, bitch, quit your screaming. Christ, I pity the man who's forced to marry you. Probably hafta be blind. Totally deaf as well."

Kiba's muffled snorts and Ino's enraged shrieks, followed Sasuke as he trailed across the dead grass towards the home of their neighborhood's resident crazy. It was burnt out in places and pieces were falling from the walls - no doubt little animals and insects making their homes under the floor boards - but somehow, it retained a sort of graceful nostalgia that reminded him of his childhood. The old Umino place was the stuff of haunted house legend.

Avoiding the roll and smash of one of the roof's more traditional barrel tiles, Sasuke dashed up the crumbling steps and paused at the entrance way. The doors had rotted off long ago.

Rolling his eyes at the stupidity of what he was doing, but facing boredom if he didn't, Sasuke turned and called out to his friends waiting on the darkened sidewalk. "Hey, if I'm not out in fifteen minutes, send Neji in so he can die too! Then call the cops!"

Two of them waved and laughed, but one of them - definitely Neji - yelled out across the lawn. "Hey, fuck you, Uchiha!"

Sasuke just gave him the finger before disappearing inside.

000

Someone was in his home! Someone had defiled the precious sanctity of _their _little world! Naruto felt frightened for a moment, clutching anxiously at one of his pretty dolls, before a sudden anger swelled inside him. Nobody was supposed to be here, nobody liked it - he knew the place smelled old and was falling apart, and then there was the fact that he was supposed to be a crazy cannibal - so why was somebody here!?

Swallowing over his dread, Naruto clambered across his rows of puppets, and quickly, but gently, placed a few aside to unearth his old baseball bat. Father had given it to him when he was young, so they could practice hitting and catching together. He really missed his father - especially on the colder nights when the ground felt frozen to the touch.

The sudden creaks and groans of the floor boards had Naruto hurriedly reaching out to grab the taped up handle. He then stepped quietly towards his door, sliding the paper partition aside so he could peak out into the darkness. The dust made his nose itch.

He frowned at the blacker shadow wondering across his living room - about twenty feet down the hall from his special place. It chuckled and kicked rudely at one of the many rotting tatami mats. Bastard. Naruto could only glare at it, feeling angry and completely violated at what was going on his home. Someone else came to play a mean joke on him! The last one had left a decapitated cat on his door step! He'd been so disturbed by the poor dead thing, he'd had to wait a day before attempting to box and bury it.

Damn _bastard_. He'd just have to make sure this one was so scared it would keep away the others for a very long time.

Slipping through his door way, Naruto stood center in the hall and slowly pinged the tip of his bat against the floor. The little shadow jumped and cursed. Good. He pealed back his lips and snarled like a wild animal - he _was _defending his dear family - before charging forward, swinging away like a mad man.

The shadow stood still, cursing even more violently, before rolling under the viscous upswing of Naruto's bat.

000

Sasuke had almost swallowed his tongue when he heard the _crazy's_ animal noises, the incessant mantra of 'oh shit, oh shit' running laps through his head. It'd been stupid of him to come here - what the hell did he know of a nut ball's eating habits? The neighbor kids could've been right!

Ducking underneath another furious bat swing - the only reason he'd missed Mr. Skull cruncher in the first place was because the metal had reflected for a split-second before impact - Sasuke scrambled backwards on his hands and feet. He reacted blindly to the next swipe, kicking the crazy man in the gut before dashing to his feet so he could run for it.

The nut job only howled and tackled him, as Sasuke heard the bat drop after his kick. They rolled around the room for a while, bashing into a couple paper screens and slamming into walls, before Sasuke finally managed to get the upper hand. Landing in a pool of moonlight, he slammed the surprisingly smaller body against the floor, caging its hips between his legs and tightly gripping its shoulders. He panted long and hard trying to get his breath back, eyes squeezed shut during the process.

After a long moment he hesitantly opened them, expecting to see a dirty old man with blood encrusted teeth and nails.

He didn't.

"Damn," Sasuke said with some definite shock, "You can't be much older than me!"

Blurry and enraged blue eyes stared up at him, before the kid turned his head to try and take a bite out of Sasuke's wrist. Quickly moving his hands so they gripped the other's forearms, Sasuke blinked down curiously - well, as curious as he could get with such a naturally bored expression.

The little crazy opened his mouth to hiss at him. "No shit, you jerk! So why are you bothering me in my house! Huh? Gonna tell me?"

Sasuke had the decency to feel somewhat remorseful, but _unfortunately_, also the pride not to show it. "It was just a dare. I wanted something to do."

He felt like an asshole - tribute to the kid's unholy power - when a pair of wet blue eyes locked on his own. Then the little shit-head spoke. "So the fuck what! You didn't hafta barge into my place, kicking crap around! Do I go into your place? No! And get the fuck off me!" Jerking his hips and tugging at his arms to accentuate his point, Sasuke cursed when the dumb kid managed to rub against a particularly sensitive spot. He couldn't damn well help it - at fifteen even the _wind _managed to give him a stiff one. It was only just lately he'd been able to control himself.

Caught up in the embaressment of his thoughts, Sasuke failed to notice when the crazy suddenly stopped moving. Stopped breathing in fact. "Err, maybe you should get off me. That _really _doesn't feel right."

Sasuke silently agreed, but if only to be contrary smirked at him. "Gimme a break. Not like you've never had one."

The kid glared, but the effect was sort of ruined by his red tinted cheeks. He sputtered for a moment "As a matter of fact, I haven't. So if you'll just get the hell off of me-" Cutting in, Sasuke lifted a sardonic eyebrow.

"Well if that's true, do ya want one?"

000

Naruto growled at the stranger, most definitely proud to be the cause of the dork's hisses of pain and irritable rubbing of cheek. Maybe he'd loosened a tooth or two with that punch. Bastard. Curling up against the opposite wall, Naruto hugged his knees and idly widened a few of the holes in his pants before glaring at the other guy again. Wasn't the jerk going to leave?

"Aren't you going to leave?" Naruto unconsciously echoed his thoughts, hand clutching his jacket a little tighter.

"Sasuke."

"What?"

"It's my name." The guy bit out, Naruto feeling a little disoriented by the direction of their conversation. He rolled the name around in his head and decided it was okay - nice even. _Sasuke_, as it appeared, was still angrily nursing his cheek, legs sprawled out as he leaned against the opposite wall. Naruto wasn't sorry, in fact, he thought perhaps his puppets Tsunade and Nara would enjoy hearing the story. They would all have a laugh about it later.

"Guess I should give you mine," he muttered, indecision dripping from his voice, "It's Naruto."

Sasuke laughed - another pleasant sound, Naruto hadn't heard real laughter in a long time - mumbling something as he rubbed his eyes. "It suits you."

Naruto frowned. What did Mr. Breaking-and-Entering know about it?

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, boredom inflecting the tone.

Naruto looked up and tilted his head to the side as he watched the boy play with the laces in his shoes. He glanced down at his own feet, feeling a moment's sadness envelop him as he regarded the dirty and holed up socks. Shoes were also something he hadn't enjoyed for a long time.

Sighing, Naruto answered his question. "I live here, with my family."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at him. "You know, I might be crazy, but I don't see anyone else here. And there haven't been rumors of anyone else here either."

Naruto felt annoyed and angry again. Stupid bastard. "Just because you don't see them, doesn't mean they aren't here! Who gave you the right to say that? Go away stupid, leave me alone!"

He watched as the stranger rolled his eyes, equally irritated huff escaping his lips. "Fine. Sorry for bothering you crazy kid. I'm out."

Pulling his very tall body from the floor - Naruto wondered jealously if he'd already hit six feet - the boy stretched out his lanky arms and then shoved them into his pockets. Sasuke finally scowled at him.

"Don't got much though, do you?"

000

Sasuke didn't like the feel of pity rolling around in his stomach, in fact, he hated feeling of any kind in his stomach. He figured the stomach was where all the really pathetic emotions wound up, and he'd dealt with quite his share today. The kid didn't even have sneakers. For fuck's sake, the little crazy's jacket could hardly be more than a windbreaker, and it was freezing tonight in Kyoto!

Damn it, he hated being considerate. Dropping back down to the floor - the indignant squeals of a certain psycho reaching his ears - Sasuke tugged off his brand new, hundred dollar sneakers. He looked at them morosely for a second, before hurriedly tossing them at the shocked boy lest he change his mind. Shit, _Sasuke_ had to be the real crazy one here.

Standing again, he stomped for the exit way, wanting very much to be gone from the objects he'd obsessed over for almost a year and a half. That was a damn long time in teen years.

"What are these? W-why...?" Angrily Sasuke whirled around and stared at the kid like he was soft in the head - well the kid _was_ apparently, but this was the first time Sasuke had actually looked at him thus - and gestured rudely. It pained him to say what he said next. "I've got...another pair at home! Just take them, because you obviously need them more than I do."

He watched as Naruto brushed at a few over grown strands of blonde hair - not even bottle blonde like Ino-bitch - and clutch at the white trainers. They'd be filthy in a couple days. Sighing, Sasuke found oddly sweet blue eyes starring into his - across moonlight and shadow - before curving in what he thought had to be the most beautiful smile he'd ever received. He blinked stupidly for a moment.

"Come back, will you? Sometime? You can meet my family."

It'd been a really weird night and Sasuke was sure his fifteen minutes were up. He slowly nodded before picking carefully across the dust and broken wood - he seriously didn't need a two-inch splinter in his heel - before disappearing again, this time back out into the night.

"Thank you."

Sasuke couldn't help smiling a little.

000

Delightedly tugging on the sneakers, Naruto was glad to find they weren't more than half a size bigger than his own. He wet his thumb and rubbed away a smear of dirt, before jumping to his feet and hurrying back to his family of puppets and dolls. He would have to tell them the entire story - beginning to end.

And if the feeling of loneliness leached back into his chest - he knew they'd never really answer - Naruto chose to ignore it. He could only hope Sasuke came back to visit.

The guy had such a nice laugh, he'd definitely need to hear it again.

000

"Jeeze dude, you were in there for like ever!"

"It was more like twenty minutes. We'd figured either a falling beam had killed you, or the psycho did."

"Sasuke! What the hell happened to your awesome trainers!"

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Sasuke continued past them and down the darkened sidewalk - illuminated every now and then by a passing car. Kiba and Ino hurried to catch up, while Neji just shook his head and took his customary spot at Sasuke's left. It had always been just so since kindergarten.

"Met the nut job." He muttered nonchalantly, whacking Neji's arm for a cigarette. The two on his right gaped at him, shooting anxious questions about what went on.

"Did he beat you up?"

"Is that where your trainers went?"

"Does he _eat _animals?"

"Does he _eat _people?"

Sasuke couldn't help snorting at the last two questions. The kid he met looked like he'd freak at the prospect of dead animals _or _dead people, with those wide and watery blue eyes. In fact, he'd probably faint on the spot. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke attempted to answer all their questions at once. "No, yes, no, no."

Ino and Kiba shot each other skeptical looks.

"So did he _steal _your sneakers?" Ino questioned baldly, wrapping the tip of her bleach-blonde ponytail around a finger.

Sasuke sucked in a breath of smoke, irritably lifting a shoulder while he was at it. He really needed to quit. "No."

"Well then what the hell happened in there!" This time it was Kiba huffing and puffing at him, sharp black eyes boring holes into the side of his head. He couldn't help smirking on an exhale.

"It seems our crazy's just a little homeless kid try'na avoid people. He didn't have any sneakers, so I gave him mine." Ino gaped at him a moment before breaking out into that well-known - and horrifyingly - infatuated smile.

"Oh, your such a sweetie Sasuke! Sakura will totally love this! I'm so calling her!"

Sasuke only grunted - he wasn't in the mood for Sakura's harping - and flicked some ashes away from his crew. He then turned his attention on Kiba, boredly awaiting _his_ response to the story. Dog-breath studied him a moment before opening his mouth. "A kid huh? Maybe we should go back and beat him up or something. Obviously a dork if he's living in _that _place."

Sasuke slowed his steps to a stop, glaring angrily at his friend. "Shut the hell up Kiba! He can't be more than fucking thirteen! You'd have fun beating some scrawny kid, who possibly hasn't eaten in days? What the hell's wrong with you?"

Kiba looked back at him, a reddish hue quickly filling in his cheeks. Good. Stupid ass should be sorry.

"Oh, I didn't know man. Just thought he was one a those greasy squatter types. M'really sorry."

Sasuke just shook his head and continued walking. Neji was the final one to pipe up with his question. "So what did he look like?"

"Blonde hair, blue eyes. Nothing special."

Neji looked surprised for a second. "American? European, maybe?"

Sasuke thought back to his encounter with Naruto, rehashing the scenes and bringing the kid's face to mind. He'd had a graceful slant to his eyes and a smoothness of face that just screamed Asian. "No, he was Japanese, but I'm thinking he got the short end of the gene stick. One of his parents must've been Euro or something."

"Well, we must return for a visit." Neji smirked at him.

Sasuke flung his cigarette butt out into the street, where it was sure to get flattened and not start some kind of fire. Pity. He felt a twitch at the corner of his mouth. "Yeah."

A/N - this is yet another - about two or three chapter - file I found while deleting a shit load of stuff on my computer. I've learned my lesson from last time, and will try to control my trigger happy behavior by putting up each chapter after a successive couple days. If anyone liked this one, my encouragements to go visit Fast Asleep in my story listing. Hopefully you'll like that one too. Oh! And could anyone tell me if the weather _does_ get cold in Kyoto? REVIEW OR I'LL EAT YOU! NYAH, JUST KIDDING!


	2. Chapter 2

_The Doll Maker's House_

He'd been shaking the bag for the past couple minutes, trying to get Naruto's attention away from - well, there was no simple way to say it - his creepy ass dolls. Sasuke had, of course, been introduced to all two-hundred and fifty of them, head spinning in awe at the fact his crazy friend could remember all their names. They'd been meeting most days for the past couple weeks, slowly getting to know one another minus the threat of potential homicide. Sasuke had immediately decided not to bring his friends along until he was sure the kid could handle more company. Apparently, from what he could glean in their conversations, Naruto had a little problem with too many people - so it was a good damn thing Sasuke wasn't much of a socializer anyway.

Shaking the bag one more time, he smirked when Naruto finally spun his head around - all bright smiles and excited eyes. Sasuke liked the fact the kid was always happy to see him. Unlike some people he knew. "Oh! What did you bring me Sasuke? Is it the food your mom makes? Her food's so good!"

He chuckled softly, shaking his head at his friend's stupidness. Naruto was such an infant, despite the fact he was fifteen as well, which was another thing Sasuke had quickly learned.

"Yeah," he muttered, smirking, "I also brought you a couple more sweaters and blankets. Hope you can stand hideously bright orange. My grandmother gave it to me about a year ago and I haven't worn it once."

The kid smiled and carefully put aside number two-hundred fifty one of his creepy dolls, before bouncing to his feet and hurrying over to the beaten up entry way where Sasuke was standing. He then shoved his hands into his pockets - in pants about two sizes too big as they were also Sasuke's - before leaning forward and grinning again.

Sasuke thought such a smile should've been illegal. Sunlight pored through the opened screens, illuminating the kid's face and brightening his hair - if it were possible - to an extent that bordered on the angelic. He rubbed nervously at his forehead, trying to hide the red he felt staining his cheeks.

"I like anything and everything you give me Sasuke. They're such nice presents."

Dammit. He cleared his throat and cursed at the blush he knew was probably spreading like wildfire across his whole face. Stupid delicate complexion. Brushing anxiously at his hair, Sasuke handed the food bag over and then tossed the trash bag full of extra things into an empty spot. He'd made the mistake once of stepping on...Kakashi, or something, he couldn't quite remember the name, and had almost gotten his arm broken in the ensuing fight. The kid might've been short, but he fought like a pure bred scrapper.

He watched as Naruto settled onto one of the mats, opening the food box inside the bag and eliciting a delighted sound. Seemed he liked his mother's onigiri and sushi. Next time Sasuke would have to bring ramen.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

He glanced up at the discomfitted tone, wondering what had caused the sudden one-eighty in his friend's mood. Naruto was chewing slowly at what Sasuke figured was a rice ball, a nervous expression lighting his face.

Cooly, he sauntered over, dropping into a seat a few inches away since there wasn't exactly much room - and Sasuke wasn't exactly a petite guy. He then leaned his head boredly on an open palm before slipping a piece of Fruit Stripe between his lips.

"Yeah, what is it Naruto?"

"I was...uh, wondering," The kid paused for a moment, rubbing at the back of his head before he'd garnered enough courage to continue. "If you might be able to, um, bring me a couple books?"

Sasuke immediately stopped his fruity chewing, staring at Naruto with an expression that was caught somewhere between curious and amused. "Is that what all your stuttering was about? Jeeze, all you had to do was ask. Sure I'll get you a couple books. Can I ask what you'd like and what they're for?"

Naruto smiled. He wished the kid would stop that. Sort of. Not really. Sasuke sighed and wanted desperately to smack himself without appearing like a nut job. "Yeah! Well, when you talk about school, it sorta gets me to missin' it. I always liked reading, but I wasn't much of a math person, and I thought maybe I'd try to catch up on a few things. I hate feeling stupid, and I have to be able to take care of myself and my family just in case, you know?"

Yup, Sasuke knew all about taking care of one's _family_. He sighed and blew out a small pink-yellow bubble. "Mm. I know. Okay, so I'll bring you a couple novels, more basic textbooks and, um," he glanced at the kid's thread bare jacket, "One of my old coats, I guess, for next time."

"Thanks Sasuke, your really decent."

There went his blush again. Sasuke tugged at his turtle neck until it covered the whole bottom half of his face - Naruto just laughing and laughing at how stupid he looked.

000

Naruto most certainly liked his new friend, that was for sure. Even if the weirdo had come back _without _any special gifts, he would've been beyond pleased. The fact that Naruto hadn't expected too much, and didn't want to expect too much, was most of the reason why he'd been so nervous asking for something extra like books in the first place. What if Sasuke got annoyed? What if he didn't bother coming back? Naruto really, really liked his company - as did his precious family, of course - so he didn't want to risk making him mad.

He'd almost cried after a fight they'd gotten into over Kakashi, thinking that Sasuke would stay away because of it. Naruto had been so relieved when the bastard came back the next day. Peace offerings of really delicious food no less. Sasuke had also been so much more respectful to his little family after that.

Naruto was definitely happier than he'd been in a long time. Since his father even.

They talked some more about Sasuke's friends and his school, about a lot of different random things. Apparently the bastard's favorite color was blue and he hated those annoying tags in the side seam of some shirts. It was always funny and interesting when they spoke.

Though...Naruto found it strange how they tended to avoid the subject of their childhood. For him it was mostly because he hated re-living the sadness and the brief stays he'd had in different relatives homes - the colder nights. He wasn't sure about Sasuke, but sometimes he found himself on the verge of asking - then suddenly backing off because he didn't want to make the other leave in a huff if he'd said something he wasn't supposed to.

Besides, it was just too nice talking like buddies who'd known each other their whole lives.

"-which brings me to the question of whether or not you've even seen a girl, let alone made out with one. So, Naruto?"

Shaking his head and trying to assimilate the last few minutes of conversation, Naruto muttered a confused 'huh?' before realizing what Sasuke said. Seen a girl indeed! Of course he had! He sputtered angrily, snapping a chopstick in his irritation. "Stop being stupid! Yes I've seen girls, I just, well, um, haven't talked to many lately! Obviously I don't date because I don't leave the house, and who'd go out with me anyway if they knew I was the 'crazy cannibal!"

Huffing, Naruto turned his red face to the side, arms crossed defensively over his chest. He refused to be privy to his friend's probable smirk and laugh fest. Stupid bastard.

He _was _laughing! Dammit, it wasn't funny!

"M'sorry man," more laughter, "just didn't know you were _that _much of a loser. Look," Naruto watched him suck in a breath from the corner of his eye, "how 'bout I teach you something about kissing? Hm? So you won't be ill prepared when love finally strikes?"

Naruto felt his jaw drop, and if it was possible, his face get even redder. Was Sasuke offering to...kiss him? He felt his stomach clench into tiny and uncomfortable knots. This was stupid, he couldn't agree to do this. He wouldn't agree to do this!

His tongue felt thick and clumsy, the stupid thing moving against his will. "Er, uh, okay."

What had he done?! Why the hell did he agree to do this?! Naruto pushed a couple loose strands of hair behind his ear, releasing a low sigh before turning his head back around. Sasuke was frowning, picking at a fashionable rip in his jeans. He didn't look the least bit disturbed by what he'd just suggested.

Dammit.

Sasuke had moved into a spot a few inches in front of him sometime while they were talking, and now Naruto found it hard not to stare at his lips, as they were in plain, perfect view. Stupid, stupid Sasuke just had to go and comment about kissing, so now it would be the only thing he'd be able to think about!

Suddenly quaking with nerves, Naruto made a concerted effort to back out of their agreement. "Uh, but that's just stupid anyways! Come on, it'd make more sense if I had a girl to practice on! Right?"

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at him, amused smirk on his face. "You're a slow one ain't ya? Man, girls do it all the time with other girls, how the hell you think they learn? Unless you'd like to use your hand or something..." He laughed with his deep voice, and Naruto felt something electric trip-trop down his spine. Like a really warm shower after going all day in the cold...

That was weird.

He shook his head and concentrated on figuring out why his heart was beating so damn fast. What the hell was going on? Was he having a heart attack? Gulping down a few lung fulls of air, Naruto noticed Sasuke's lips moving again. What was he saying?

"Look, just close your eyes and follow my instructions. It's really easy after a minute or two. Imagine I'm a girl or something, if that's better." Sasuke looked so congenial about the whole thing - like he was teaching something as simple as Go Fish - that Naruto couldn't help feeling even more panicky for the both of them. Damn, and he really couldn't do much about it now, because he was committed! His father had taught him that when a man broke his word it was a lot easier to break other things - bigger things. He wouldn't do that.

He couldn't do that. No, not to his father.

Spine straightening at the thought, Naruto slowly exhaled and let his eyes drift close - shutting off his view of Sasuke. Okay, he'd imagine the bastard was a girl.

Yeah, a girl with biceps.

000

Sasuke wasn't sure what possessed him to make the unusual offer, only that once it slipped out there was no taking it back. In truth, he hadn't known which one of them was _more _embarrassed by it. Sasuke had the annoying - to others at least - yet useful ability of growing more unconcerned the worse he _was _concerned, and he was relieved Naruto didn't know about it. He liked it better that way since he'd be the one in control - or what resembled control.

Dammit, he was rambling and he felt stupid because it had to do with the pretty face now leaning towards him expectantly. Sasuke had no idea how the kid managed to get a fairly decent bronze when he _never _left the house. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He felt stupid just sitting there, his fingers digging into the material of his pants.

And he hated admitting he also felt excited - and sick butterfly nervous. He'd only macked on a couple girls before. No boys.

He'd always been curious about different...experiences.

Licking suddenly dry lips, Sasuke was surprised at his relative calmness. "So maybe we'll just do something simple first. Wet your lips a little. Then I'm gonna touch my mouth to yours. There's um...something you'll usually do after that." He paused a moment, rubbing at his nose. "And I'll probably have to do it to you, so just copy my movements, then when you got a girl, use it on her."

He swallowed some excess spit at the sight of Naruto's blush getting worse and his small frown deepening into a pouty scowl. Sasuke was sure his heart slamming against his rib cage was loud enough hear. Taking a really deep breath and reaching up to cup the boy's pretty - beautiful - face, he leaned forward and said one last thing.

"You'll probably want to hold her head still too, like this."

He then moved in the last couple millimeters, eyes drifting closed, sealing their mouths in a kiss. It tasted like Summer and something he hadn't drunk in a very long time. Something sweet and at the very edge of his senses. Trying to get Naruto warmed up - the kid had gone suspiciously still - Sasuke gently brushed his lips against his, the touch so feather light it felt almost nonexistent. A delicate, yet surprisingly rough hand wrapped itself around his forearm and he was sure his heart had designs on winning the damn decathlon.

It was so silent he could hear the blood pumping in his veins.

After a few breathless minutes he decided Naruto was warm enough - incredibly warm even - and ran his tongue across a full bottom lip, sucking the plump flesh into his mouth before slowly releasing it again. He felt something warm spread inside his chest at Naruto's encouraging hums and groans. Crazy little animal. He pushed his tongue against the other boy's lips, irritated when he refused to open them. The only reason he could guess for that was nerves, which was stupid really, since the kid had _absolutely _nothing to worry about.

Rubbing his thumb against Naruto's cheek before letting it drift down to brush against his mouth, Sasuke smiled when he felt his resistance finally fade. He slipped his tongue lazily inside, aquatinting himself with every singular texture and taste - Cream-sicle flavor mostly, like the Sobe Sasuke had brought. It reminded him of warm days and sunshine.

He didn't know how long he sat there, alternately kissing and nipping at Naruto's lips, having him lick hesitantly in return, only that it felt like an eternity. His hands - surely of their own volition - had drifted lower, gripping onto the kid's hips where he swirled tiny circles with his fingers. A movement he mirrored with his tongue.

He caught the sound of a low moan and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"Ugh, No!"

Then, before Sasuke knew what was going on, he was hard on his back, blinking at the cobwebby ceiling. He breathed in deep and tried to calm his erratic pants, but all he could think of was _wow_. And _what. The. Fuck_. Damn crazy, stupid kid, he didn't have to do that! All but jumping to his feet Sasuke glared irritably at the boy, who'd taken the opportunity to shuffle back a few spaces, hands tightly clasped.

Naruto didn't initiate any eye contact, his face redder than a tomato and - from what Sasuke could see - breathing quite irregular. Good. He was glad the kid was having a problem too, because it would've killed him if he'd found out otherwise. There was no way in hell he was going to be the only one effected by that _something_. That burn and sizzle. Whatever it was.

Eyes narrowed, Sasuke dropped sluggishly to the floor before he spoke again. It sounded husky, even to his own ears. "You know, most people just say 'no' and pull away. There wasn't any need to push me."

Naruto flicked up those dizzy blue eyes, and Sasuke felt his stomach give an ominous jolt. Dammit, dammit, dammit. "Sorry I," he licked his pink lips - lips Sasuke had just gotten a taste of - and continued, "I just, um...Oh, I don't know!"

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at him, oddly heartened by the refreshing note of honesty he managed to pick up in the outburst. Truth be told, Sasuke didn't know either. He just really wanted a cigarette. "Okay, Naruto. We won't do that again. But at least you got a basic idea right? Now you can go out and get a girl."

Fuck, why the hell had he said that? Rubbing at his forehead, Sasuke reached into his pocket and extracted a smoke from his dwindling pack. The cure for nearly everything, he chuckled, feeling oddly dejected. He brought it to his lips ready to light, but at Naruto's reproachful look, changed his mind and just let it sit there.

They starred at each other a long time. Then that kid, that dumb, beautiful kid mumbled something. "_Never _again?"

Sasuke looked up sharply, feeling a sudden confusion, and - damn it all to hell - spark of happiness.

000

Naruto scratched nervously at his cheek, having gone through the gamut of emotions in the last five minutes. Jeeze, he hadn't even realized how little time had gone by. The kiss. That _kiss. _He couldn't even begin to explain how it made him feel - like butterflies had exploded in his stomach and a rock had been thrown at his head. He was more familiar with being confused, but at such an overwhelming level it made him feel stupid. Kind of foolish.

He wanted Sasuke to kiss him again - he practically said he wanted it - but...still he wasn't exactly sure _why_. It'd been forever since anyone touched him, gotten close enough he could feel their breath on his skin.

Naruto missed that feeling, so much so it ached in his chest - right around his heart. A lot of loneliness and need.

Perhaps it'd been wrong to say anything, because the look Sasuke was shooting him would've melted ice. Naruto felt his stomach flip. Oh, he felt strange. "S-sorry, nevermind! I take it back."

The bastard smirked at him, before climbing unsteadily to his feet. Naruto wondered - curiously and not a little smug - if he'd been the one to make his friend that way. Unsteady, unbalanced, like he was.

"Well you can't take it back now, 'cause your words are already out there, right? To bad, so sad." He laughed and Naruto buried his face in his over large sweater sleeves, trying to hide his embarrassment. Except he couldn't quite hide his annoyance. Stupid stranger, breaking into his house, getting him into a fight, then bringing him presents, food...kisses. His voice was slightly muffled, but he knew Sasuke could hear him anyway. "Go away jerk. I think you've taught me enough for now."

Naruto heard a quiet chuckling, then a warm hand lightly ruffle his hair. He'd kill himself before openly admitting he liked the touch - positive Tsunade and Choji would never let him live it down.

"Later, Naruto."

He peeked a little as the dull thump of footsteps began to fade, only to imagine when he'd hear them return. When Sasuke would be back. Naruto sighed and reached over to open the trash bag, slowly pulling out a dark blue sweater with a funny emblem on the shoulder. He figured - as he held it up to the light - that it must've been the style or something, and upon closer inspection, felt his nose twitch with a familiar scent. Sandalwood and cigarette smoke.

Glancing surreptitiously at his puppets, a slow smile inching across his face, Naruto couldn't help nuzzling into it - clearly enjoying the odd combination of smells.

It smelled of Sasuke.

A/N - as promised, after a few days lapse, I have uploaded chapter 2. Really, let me have it in your reviews. I'd like to know what you thought of the kissing scene. It's been a while since I've been fifteen, but I was trying to capture that newness, you know? Of a first kiss, and how weird they must feel since it was Naruto's first kiss ever, and Sasuke's first kiss with a boy. Next chapter, in a couple days hopefully, and I'm guessing from what I've read in the chapters already written, and from my own notes that this AT MOST will be along the line of ten or so chapters. I'm too ADD to do some of the massive fics I've seen - many of them very good - and it's pointless to try and force me. Or poke me. I have a tendency to bite fingers off. HA HA, GOSH IT'S SO LATE AND I'VE HAD LIKE THREE OR FOUR MIDOL! Anyway, holla if ya love FRUIT STRIPE! Wah, if there's any 80's babies out there, YOU knows what I'm talking about. Cha.


End file.
